dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Rip Hunter's Chalk Board
's ever-changing history, due to the fluid nature of the timestream. It first appeared during the events of 52. Following are chalkboard notations categorized by the issues in which they appeared. Links to referenced individuals, items or events occur within the reference itself and citations link to the respective issues where the references actually occur or offer commentary when issues cannot be identified. 52 52 Week Six :* WORLD WAR III WHY? HOW?Simultaneously began in 52 #50 and World War III #1 :* Dead by lead?The best possibility for this notation is Mon-El's potentially fatal lead poisioning that is officially analyzed in Superman #688. This issue happens over 3 years after the notation appeared. :* TIME IS BROKEN''While time was actually broken immediately following (and due to) the events of Infinite Crisis, that explanation and the resultant response to fix it, truly began in Booster Gold #1'' :* Further time is different :* The four horsemen will end her rain?52 #44 :* He won't smell it.Ralph Dibny is known for "smelling a mystery" due to a nose twitch exaggerated by his stretching powers. This notation is likely a "teaser" to readers that Ralph's story within the then-ongoing 52 contains a mystery. Ralph never appears to suspect one but as he is under constant watch by the mystery villain he is simply acting the part. He reveals that he has known all along in 52 #42. :* Find the last "El"Action Comics #844 :* MAN OF STEEL''52 #14'' :* Sonic disrupt -- Time Masters -- Time Servants :* The reach. The reach. The reach.Blue Beetle #12 :* The Tornado is in pieces.52 #17 :* "I'm not kryptonite"Most likely a reference to the origin of the Kryptonite Man in Superman #650. :* it hurts to breathe.52 #27 :* 2000 years from now :* The Scarab is eternal? :* Where is the Curry Heir?Aquaman #40 :* Who is Super Nova?Though he appeared earlier, Supernova's identity is first revealed in 52 #37 :* What happened to the son of Superman? :* Where is the Batman? :* Who is the Batwoman?Though she appeared earlier, Batwoman's identity is first revealed in 52 #11. :* Te versus (Au+Pb)This notation does not appear to correspond with a direct event. Te is the symbol for elemental Tellurium and has an atomic number of 52. It is possible the notation merely indicates that Gold and Lead, and by extension the Metal Men, are affected by the events of 52. Their origin, as retconned in the second Metal Men series, is reverted to their original one during the 52 series (or, more accurately, following Infinite Crisis). :* Who is Diana Prince?Wonder Woman #1 :* Don't ask the Question. It lies. :* SECRET FIVE!This is a reference to the Secret Six limited series in which the Secret Six team are short one member. :* MORTAL SAVAGEJSA Classified #10 :* Someone is monitoring. They see us. They see me. :* KHIMAERA LIVES AGAIN''Hawkgirl #50'' :* The Lazarus Pit RISES :* The old gods are DEAD, the new gods want what's left. :* I'm supposed to be DEAD?While a number of people fall into this category, the first, most accurate restatement of this sentence occurs in Ion #6. :* WHEN AM I?Most likely a reference to the time-displaced star of Supergirl and the Legion of Super-Heroes #16. :* OTHERS? :* 520 Kane''52 #2'' :* Infinity, Inc.52 #21 :* Casey the Cop :* Silverblade :* Find the Sun Devils :* What is spanner's galaxy? *In addition, the number 52 is written in circles all over the board... there are some scraps of paper with the numbers 51, 53, 54, 55, and 56 written on them... there are what appear to be television screens showing historical events, some of which occurred before the advent of photography... all the clocks in the laboratory appear to be set at 11:52. Countdown Booster Gold #1 :* Wormholes :* 1870 :* New Krypton?The story arc entitled "New Krypton" begins in Superman: New Krypton Special #1. :* 1939Booster Gold #2 contains a short scene involving Dan Garrett's discovery of the Blue Beetle Scarab which occurs on August 14, 1939. :* (New Earth, Earth-2) :* 1985 + 2006 = Why 2008??? :* Superman & the Legion of Super-HeroesAction Comics #858 :* Thom Kallor = Traveler? :* Power Girl: Missing''Power Girl is sent to another universe in Justice Society of America #17. Her story is told in full in Justice Society of America Annual #1.'' :* The Return of Ray PalmerCountdown to Final Crisis #18 :* Beware the Red Lanterns???Green Lantern #28 :* Ronnie Raymond + X = Firestorm! :* Long Live the Real King :* Darkseid R.I.P.Countdown #2 :* Titans Hunt II :* Don't worry about Countdown - focus elsewhere :* ??Who is Dr. Thirteen??? Booster Gold #5 :* The Ghost Detectives have all the answers! (a reference to Ralph and Sue Dibny) :* No Ray Palmer = DisasterCountdown #15 :* ?Who controls the Wildebeest Society?DC Special: Cyborg :* The Sun Devils will save us all! :* Lightning Saga(s) strike twice???The second story to be called "Lightning Saga" begins in Justice League of America #8. :* Who will escape the Book of Destiny? This notation references events taking place in the first 12 issues of Brave and the Bold :* 3000 + 8''The most likely interpretation of this notation ties it to the Final Crisis: Legion of 3 Worlds event. Because the story occurs 1,000 years after the time of publishing (i.e. 2008), the year the story occurs could be 3008. There is a second possible interpretation: the story involves three versions of the superhero team, the Legion of Superheroes, (often the word "Legion" is incorrectly identified with the number 1,000 although it correctly refers to 10,000). Thus three Legions could represent 3,000. The "8" may refer to eight outside players: 1) Superman, 2) Superboy-Prime, 3) Conner Kent, 4) Kid Flash (Bart Allen), 5) Rond Vidar, 6) Sodam Yat, and two former Legionnaires 7) Bouncing Boy and 8) Duplicate Damsel.'' :* Steve is watching :* Death of the Supermen :* No trophy = Stephanie?Robin and Spoiler Special #1 :* Who does Supernova work for?Supernova is shown working with the Time Stealers in Booster Gold #5. He is shown being controlled by Mister Mind in Booster Gold #10. :* Gog is dead! The Age of Gog is upon us!Justice Society of America #15 :* The Vigilante knows the traitor - the League does not! Final Crisis Booster Gold #10 * Gotham isn't safe - MIDNIGHT HAS THE HEARTS! * RED LANTERNS = BLOOD''Final Crisis: Rage of the Red Lanterns'' * The Perfect Peter Platinum isn't so perfect!!!Booster Gold #1,000,000 * Who is under the MASK?Battle for the Cowl #3 * Listen to Libra - The Prince will fall on HIS sword * Trigon = Red HerringTitans #1 * City of Angels > Zatara * Why, Captain Atom? Why? * Jean Paul Valley Lives! * That's not him! ??? Booster Gold #19 * Batman and the Robin aren't Batman and Robin''Battle for the Cowl #3'' * HE is coming back * The immortals will fight side by side * Keep Vigilante away from the Titans''The Deathtrap story line officially begins in Titans #12.'' * The Equation is out there...Oracle: The Cure #1 Brave and the Bold Vol 3 23 *Brainiac 5, 7 or 12 ??! *JSA - Magog = JSAJustice Society of America #33 *His Kingdom Still Comes!, Only Ivo can save us. *Proty 1 or Proty II: ### in Gog he'll trust *Which is Guilty? | CurrentOwner = Rip Hunter | PreviousOwners = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }}